


First Blood

by themayflyandthelight



Category: Ed Banger Records - Fandom, Kavinsky - Fandom
Genre: Ed Banger Records
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themayflyandthelight/pseuds/themayflyandthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kavinsky gets kidnapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Blood

“Please. Let me go.”

Kavinsky whispered.  He was slumped in the corner of the dark, musky room, one arm handcuffed to the radiator, the other fallen limp. He attempted to lift it, only to groan in pain. It was limp for a reason, and that reason was it was broken: the bone at the wrist sticking out at a large angle.  Blood surrounded him, yet he was only bleeding from his nose and his mouth.  “Someone… I need to get out of here…” Vincent whispered into the thick air. He could see very little, but he could just make out the shape of an elevator at the far end of the room. His eyes scanned the room for anything that could help him either relieve his pain or escape, to no avail. It was just him. Bleeding.

Vinco awoke from what must have been a deep sleep. He had no idea how long he’d been tied up, kidnapped, held ransom. He didn’t know anything. Two figures appeared in front of him. Vinco tried desperately to focus on their faces, but his vision was blurred by tears.    
“Kavinsky.” One of them drawled. He sounded drunk, his voice thick, slow and angry.  
 “Kavinsky.” The second echoed.  “I wonder how much you mean to your little Ed Banger family.” the figure continued. “Five hundred thousand euros? How about a million. Two million. I’m sure pretty little Sebastian would pay anything to have his Kavinsky back.”  
 This figure sounded patronising, evidently not French, but not British.  Vinco lolled his head to look in his lap, tears dropping onto his legs.  He could just make out some mumbling from the pair stood above him, and then laughter. And then more laughter. And then the heavy clack of a staple gun. 

"Chivers are perfect inside… and out." A voice whispered in Vincent’s ear, before the dull noise of the stapler came again. He couldn’t even feel where he was being hit, his body numb with pain. It took three more hits from the stapler before a tide of pain washed over his body, it had him screaming, groaning, calling out words that even he couldn’t make out.  There came the same low, gruff voice of the taller of the pair.  
“Okay, don’t kill him, idiot. We need our money remember?”  
 “Yes boss. Sorry boss.” the second replied.  Vincent raised his broken arm to his face and felt the line of staples that travelled down his temple. That ever so familiar pain took over his body again, sending shivers down his spine. His hair, matted and soaked in sweat fell over his face, just as he whispered Sebastian’s name.  “I want to see him” Vincent made out, his voice hoarse.    
“Well, he’s going to have to pay. Your precious little Sebastian is going to have to pay up, or he’s in big trouble.” The smaller figure laughed.  
 “Don’t you dare… Don’t you lay a finger on him…” Vinco spoke up, straining against his handcuffs. 

“Please. Don’t hurt him.”


End file.
